garfieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Day of Doom/Transcript
*''(episode begins at Garfield's house)'' *''(chilling instrumental music)'' *'Narrator: '''The sun peaked up over the rooftop that morning...dawning on a day quite like no other. *(dissolve to interior with Garfield sleeping)'' *'Narrator: '''Well, not exactly dawning. It was quarter past eleven when the cat awoke. *'Garfield: (yawns)'' *'Narrator: '''Awoke to a bone-chilling possibility. *'Garfield: Maybe it's Monday. *''(Garfield goes to the calendar with page revealing Sunday)'' *'''Garfield: ''(trembling) Monday. Don't let it be Monday. Wait. This could be dangerous. *(Garfield leaves and returns with heavy-duty gear)'' *'Narrator: '''Slowly, his trembling paw reached to uncover the newest page of the calendar. And then he saw it. *'Garfield: (gasps) *'Narrator: '''Yes. It was Monday. Monday. The most horrible, awful nightmare of a day in the whole week. *'Garfield: 'What am I gonna do? What am I gonna do?! *(Jon comes in with a plate of raisins)'' *'Jon: '''Today, Garfield, we're going to eat nothing but raisins. *'Garfield: ''Raisins?! (screams)'' *''(Garfield runs outside and calls out)'' *'Garfield: '''Hey, it's Monday in there! Is it Monday out here, too?! *(Garfield gets hit in the head with a pie)'' *'Garfield: '''Yep. It's Monday out here, too. *(scene change to Garfield's bed with "go away" signs)'' *'Narrator: '''There was no way out. It was Monday, and it would probably be Monday all day. *(Garfield looks at his alarm clock)'' *'Garfield: '''Eleven hours and 17 minutes of Monday left. ''(shudders) *''(Jon comes in with Odie and Nermal)'' *'Jon: '''Come on, Garfield. We're going for a walk in the park. *'Garfield: I'm staying right here until Monday's over. No force on this planet is strong enough to get me to go for a walk in the park. *'Jon: '''Actually, just Odie and I are going to the park. Nermal is going to stay here. *(Nermal waves to Garfield, scaring him)'' *'''Garfield: ''(screams)'' *''(Garfield drags Jon after hearing about Nermal)'' *'Garfield: '(quickly) '''Kay, let's go for a walk in the park. *(cross-dissolve to the park where Garfield, Jon, and Odie are walking)'' *'Narrator: '''As he wandered through the park, the cat could only think of one thing. *'Garfield: Wonder if it's still Monday? *''(Garfield gets hit in the face with another pie)'' *'Garfield: '''Yep, still Monday. *(Jon sees a wishing well)'' *'Jon: '''Hey, look, guys! There's a wishing well! *'Odie: ''(barks excitedly)'' *''(Garfield, Jon, and Odie run to the well)'' *'Jon: '''Funny, I never noticed a wishing well here before. *'Narrator: And when his master gave him a coin and invited him to make a wish, the cat could only think of one thing. *'Garfield: '''I wish...it would...never be Monday again. *(Garfield drops the coin in the well)'' *'Narrator: '''Impossible? Perhaps. But the thing that you must always remember about wishes is this: Sometimes...sometimes, when you least expect it, they come true. *(ominous instrumental music as the scene fades to black, then dissolves back to Garfield's house)'' *'Narrator: '''Monday passed, as Mondays eventually do. Then, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday, and Sunday. *(Dissolve to interior where Garfield is sleeping in bed)'' *'Narrator: '''Soon, it was the day after Sunday again. *'Garfield: ''(yawns)'' *'Narrator: '''Which meant, of course, that weekly chilling thought. *'Garfield: (gasps) ''Oh, no. It's probably Monday again. *(Garfield runs to the calendar to uncover the next page)'' *'Garfield: '''Watch, it'll say Monday again. *(Garfield uncover the page to reveal Tuesday, skipping Monday)'' *'Narrator: '''It didn't. *'Garfield: ''(surprised) Tuesday? *(Garfield runs outside to collect the morning paper, which says the same thing)'' *'Garfield: '(more surprised) Tuesday? *''(Garfield runs to the TV as he closes the front door)'' *'Newscaster: '''(on TV) And here are the headlines for this Tuesday morning. *'''Garfield: ''(even more surprised) Tuesday?! ''Yesterday was Sunday...today is Tuesday! I did it! I made Monday go away! Nor more Mondays! *'Garfield' *No more Mondays la-la! *No more Mondays yes, sir! *'Garfield: '''Whee! Hiya! *'Newscaster: (on TV) Scientists can offer no explanation as to why Tuesday now follows Sunday on all calendars. *'Garfield: '(excitedly) I did it! Me and the wishing well! *''(Garfield runs outside the house excitedly)'' *'Narrator: '''For awhile, Garfield was proud of what he'd done. *(scene change to calendar revealing new pages without Monday)'' *'Narrator: '''But as weeks went by with no Mondays, he slowly began to realize how things had changed. *(two kids are seen playing while their mother is on the phone with a person named Marge as Garfield looks on)'' *'Mother: '''No, Marge, I can't send the kids back to school because the kids go back to school on Monday, and it isn't Monday yet. *(Garfield shrugs as the scene changes to a theater where it's showing "Kung Fu Creatures on the Rampage 4")'' *'Narrator: '''Things had changed a lot. *'Garfield: 'That's the same movie they've been playing here for weeks now. I've seen this. Six times. *(An usher enters)'' *'Usher: '''I know what you're thinking, cat. We change the movies on Mondays, and since there's no more Mondays... *'Narrator: 'But it was more than just the same movie playing forever. *(scene change to health club buildings where OUT OF BUSINESS signs are put up)'' *'Narrator: '''Health clubs featuring seven-day reducing plans went out of business. *(scene change to another part of the city where football players are walking)'' *'Narrator: '''Monday morning quarterbacks had nowhere to go. *'Man: 'I would have...I tell you, I would have... *(scene change to Garfield's neighborhood)'' *'Narrator: '''In Garfield's neighborhood, Monday was when they picked up the trash. *(cut to Garfield's front yard)'' *'Narrator: '''Monday was always when Jon cut the front lawn. And then, there was the worst problem of all. *(cut to the kitchen where there's nothing in the cupboards)'' *'''Garfield: ''(shocked) Where's the food?! *'Jon: There isn't any food. I can't buy food until I get paid, and I get paid on Mondays. *'Garfield: '''Hey, I don't want to hear this! Just make lasagna! And lots of it! *'Jon: 'I can't cook until I get paid, Garfield, and besides, I usually make you lasagna on Mondays. *'Garfield: 'No Mondays...no lasagna! I gotta get Mondays back! *(dissolve to the park at night)'' *'Narrator: '''Desperate, the cat stumbled through the park at night, frantically searching for the wishing well. *'Garfield: 'It's around here someplace. Over here. No, it's over here. There it is! There! *(Garfield runs to the well)'' *'Garfield: '''Here! Here's dimes! Lots of dimes! *(Garfield drops his dimes in the well)'' *'Garfield: '''I wish Mondays were back! *(the well comes to life)'' *'Andrew: '''I thought you didn't want Mondays. *'Garfield: 'I changed my mind. Make it be Monday, please? Here's more dimes. Do you take credit cards? Just bring Mondays back. *'Andrew: ''(defiantly) No.'' *'Garfield: '''What do you mean, "no?" I put a coin in! You can't say no to me! *'Andrew: I'm a wishing well. I can do anything I want. Watch this! *''(Thunder cracks knocking Garfield backward)'' *'Garfield: '''What did you do? *'Andrew: ''(cackles) I just got rid of Thursdays, the entire month of August, chocolate candy, the state of Wisconsin, and everyone on the planet named Bob! *(thunder rumbles)'' *'Garfield: '''Not chocolate candy! *'Andrew: And now, to demonstrate the full extent of my power, I will eliminate all television! *'''Garfield: ''(scared) No. No, not that! Not TV! *'Narrator: The well summoned up its full power, and it was just about to eliminate all the cable channels when the spacecraft appeared overhead. *''(a bigger wishing well, resembling Andrew's mother descends down the beam toward the ground toward Andrew)'' *'''Andrew's Mother: ''(sternly) Andrew! Who gave you permission to come down here? *'Andrew: Oh, Ma, I was just having some fun. Besides, I made $11.70 in dimes. *'''Andrew's Mother: ''(sternly) You just get right back in that ship! Your father's going to give you a good talking to, young man! *'Andrew: Oh, Ma. *''(Andrew ascends up the beam and inside the ship)'' *'''Andrew's Mother: ''(to Garfield) I'm sorry. My son likes to take advantage of our shape, resembling your Earth's wishing wells. *'Garfield: Hey, no problem. But before you go, could you put back Mondays and Thursdays and August and Wisconsin? And chocolate candy? *'Andrew's Mother: '''Oh, certainly. *(thunder cracks)'' *'Garfield: '''Any chance of getting my dimes back? *'Andrew's Mother: 'I brought them back, too. Now, everything is the way it was before my son landed. Farewell! *(Andrew's mother ascends the beam and into the ship, and it takes off into space)'' *'Garfield: '''Bye! *(Fade out and fade in to the living room of Garfield's house where Garfield is waking up)'' *'''Garfield: ''(yawns)'' *''(Garfield runs to the calendar and uncovers the newest page, which says Monday)'' *'Garfield: '(excitedly) ''Monday! It's Monday! *(Jon enters with a piece of paper)'' *'Garfield: '''I just got my paycheck, Garfield. I'm going shopping, and I'll make lasagna tonight. *(Jon exits and Garfield exits the house)'' *'Narrator: '''And so, Garfield could face the world forevermore, unafraid of Mondays. Everything had changed. *(Garfield gets hit in the head with a pie)'' *'Narrator: '''Well, maybe not everything. *'Garfield: '''(annoyed) ''Next wishing well I find, I'm getting rid of narrators. *(episode ends)'' Category:Transcript